Batman vs Slade
by Ethan1245
Summary: One- ShotCross-over of batman and teen titans. Set during the apprentice episode where robin is forced to be Slade's apprentice. It has a lot of Batman references in it so i decided to do this.


**Batman Vs Slade**

**Hey this is a crossover of Teen Titans and Batman, when Robin is forced to be Slade's apprentice. Made some changes with batman versing slade. One-shot.**

…Robin convulsed, as his body grew red, like his teammates as the nanobots inside him started destroying him from the inside out. He was able to look Slade in his one eye though and deliver one last line, "It's either me or them, and I know how you hate to lose!"

A call sounded through the factory, two sharp objects flew through the air, one hitting the button on Slade's wrist perfectly, saving the titans. While the other one struck the machine controlling the bots, beeping twice before exploding, destroying the machine.

"What was that guyssss?" Beast boy called out totally confused. Slade was equally confused, he backed up but kept a calm demeanor, "Hehe so it seems I have another guest to entertain and who might this be."

A dark shadow appeared overhead as it fell down to the floor, a dark cape concealing the figure. Then he stood up, he was by far the largest there, he must have been at least 6'3", and he had a large build, packed with muscle. His suit was equally impressive, completely armored, gauntlets with blades as sharp as knives, a cowl that intimidated anyone, a belt wrapped around his waist, thick pockets and compartments, stuffed to the brim, and finally on his chest was the insignia of a bat, a symbol of what he represented.

"Ooookay, who's the creepy older dude in the suit." Beast Boy interjected blindly.

The man looked at the little green boy, "Shut up."

"Hey, who does he think he is to tell me what to do?!" Beast Boy cried indignantly. Robin clamped a hand over Beast Boy's loud mouth. "Shut up, this is one man you do not want to piss off."

"Well who do we have here haha?" Slade chuckled as he surveyed the man. "It doesn't matter who I am, you will pay for what you did to Robin and his team." The man responded with a cold glare. "Me Pay?! Well you'll have to make me." Slade challenged.

"I'd hoped you'd say that." The man stated darkly. He clicked a device on his wrist and suddenly all the lights went out, along with him disappearing.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with. You haven't felt pain like I have, I like to share that pain though, with punks like you." The Dark man's voice sounded throughout the room, seemingly from everywhere, or one spot, before changing again. Slade was getting slightly agitated. The man continued, "You're garbage, you're Scum.m.m.m!" Everyone could feel the anger of the voice as it echoed throughout the factory.

Slade was mad, "I'm your superior, everyone's superior!" Slade threw grenades wherever the noise came from, explosions echoed through the factory, but the voice persisted, this time a cold, dark laughter, "ha ha Ha Ha HA Ha, you. Are. Nothing.g.g.g.g…" The voice ringed out.

"Show yourself coward!" Slade demanded. Suddenly the lights went on, and then off, they flickered nonstop, illuminating the area. The man dropped down from above, surprising Slade before delivering a punch to his face and spinning around to send a kick to his stomach, sending him back against the wall.

Slade grunted and looked up holding his stomach in pain, he had let this intruder get to him, time for him to show this guy who was in charge here. "Come on, show me how well you fight!" Slade challenged as he got into a fighting stance.

The man didn't move an inch, just continued to give Slade a perpetual glare. Slade was waiting for him to make a move but when it was apparent that he would have to he went for it, running at him, closing the distance between them.

The man suddenly through his cape back and threw some sharp projectiles, Slade couldn't see them, only hear a slight sound of metal piercing the air. He dropped to his knees as he felt the air of one go over his face, then he rolled onto his hands before springing up and flipping over the second projectile and turning to the side as the last one flew past.

Now the distance between them was gone and Slade started throwing punches, the man evaded, pushing aside one punch, blocking another, but missing a third one that hit him in the jaw, Slade took advantage of his disorientation and started pummeling him with jabs, hits, and kicks. The man fell, down onto his back before rolling back up.

"You thought you had a chance against me, cute. Even perhaps amusing but in vain, you will die here, robin will be mine, and the titans will fall eventually." Slade said as he stalked towards the man.

The man smirked, "You still don't know who I am do you? I never lose and you made a big mistake bringing me into this."

As he ended his threat the man pulled out what looked like a gun and fired at Slade. Slade couldn't react fast enough but he was even more surprised when it was a hook and not a bullet that hit him, it clamped onto him, he heard whirring and was suddenly pulled towards the man.

The man had fired a grappling hook at Slade and as he pressed a button slade was pulled forward towards him, the man brought his arm into Slade's chest as he came closer and slammed him into the ground.

Slade kicked his legs out from under him; they were both on the ground as they struck each other and threw fists at each other, the man got in the last shot kicking Slade away, across the floor before they both got up.

"I'm ending this now!" the man said. "It will end with your death!" Slade responded.

The man closed the space between them in seconds and began to pummel Slade, backing him up and destroying his defenses. "You don't know who you are dealing with." The man said as his knee slammed into Slade's gut, "I'm not some random guy you fight!" a palm was jammed into Slade's face, breaking his nose, "I'm the one man all others fear, the stupid fight and the cowards run!" The man flipped over Slade and sent his foot backwards to behind Slade's knee, Slade howled and dropped to his knees. The man turned around, "And every fight ends in one way." He threw a violent kick at Slade's back sending him across the floor.

Slade Stumbled up to his feet, the man approached, "This fight is over." Slade choked out some blood, "Who are you?!" Slade asked as he let out all the energy left in the man, sending punch after punch, the man evaded one, ducked another, blocked two more, and finally caught the last punch in mid-air, he squeezed and Slade screamed as his hand was broken. The man looked over at Robin, "Move." Then he leaned in so only Slade could hear, "You've made a new enemy today, remember me as Batman!"

With the last word Batman flung Slade around and threw him over his body, as Slade flew though Batman wasn't done, he spun around again and let loose three batarangs which flew straight and struck Slade in mid-air, slicing deep through his suit and into his flesh.

"Aaaaugh!" Slade gasped before having the wind knocked out of him as he slammed against a wall and sunk down to the ground.

"BOOO YAAAA!" Beast Boy yelled as the fight ended, "That was insanely cool dude we just met!" Everyone stared at Beast Boy as he stated how cool the fight was and how he taunted an unconscious Slade.

As everyone remembered the man that saved them, they turned around but he was gone. "Okkaaayy, that is creepy." Cyborg said.

Robin just looked up through the skylight and grinned.


End file.
